Tell Me Your Name
'"Tell Me Your Name" '''is the eighth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 35th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on March 9, 2014. In the episode, Noah and Cara investigate an unknown woman trying to break into the Monorail. The Episode Grant arrived in the Esplanade. Surrounding the perimeter of the plaza are tables for signing in. This is DAWN. Tomorrow is the strike. Grant smiled at the Esplanade. These were his new friends. He approached a table near the back. He recognized the face running the table from his interview for DAWN. The man at the table recognized Grant immediately. They shook hands and got acquainted again. The man asked a woman to take over. Grant and the DAWN Captain walked to a bench and sat down. The Captain, named Noah, related the Strike plan to Grant. Before the Queen died (which is any hour now), power must be transferred to the people and the leaders chosen by DAWN. Similar to the paper Katarina almost made the Empress Niall sign in icicle Creek, the Queen must consent to abolishing the monarchy and declaring her children illegitimate heirs to a nonexistent throne. Grant nodded. He knew this. The plan itself was harder. The Palace was heavily guarded. The only people allowed inside were those with permits to see advisors and the Royal Council...or the dying Queen. But with her only family members being her children with unknown whereabouts, no one visited the Queen. The plan would need force. When the sun rises, when a new days dawns, so will a new era. Over 5000 DAWN rebels would march down Main Street up to the castle. They would force their way into the castle. They would find the Queen's bed chamber. They would ask her to sign the papers. They would seize all the royal advisors. They would... "What happens if the Queen doesn't sign?" Grant suddenly asked. Captain Noah grinned. They would threaten to murder her children. Grant remembered what his father had said. He rolled his eyes to himself. He was NOT royal. "You know where they are?" Noah shook his head. "Only Castor and Pollux know about them. They say they're all dead." Grant nodded, remembering the founders of DAWN. Among DAWN's mission to eradicate the monarchy, it was detrimental the organization also found the royal children, if they were still alive. If the Queen still refused to sign the papers even after threatened with the death of her children, any one of them could claim the throne so long as they were alive. Grant glanced at the archway marking the entrance to the Esplanade. A large gong hung from the pillars, waiting to be rung. Grant shook the thoughts out of his head. He was NOT royalty! Noah finished explaining the plan. The Queen signed over control. Monarchy abolished. They find the children. Eliminate them. A new era dawns. Noah and Grant shook hands again and stood. Noah showed Grant where his sleeping quarters could be found. "Cara!" Noah called. The girl running the sign in table slunk over. She smiled shyly at Grant. Noah asked Cara to show Grant to his room. But Cara was distracted. She was staring at someone behind Noah. Someone by the arch. It was a woman with brown hair. She was holding a map, staring around the plaza confused. She looked over toward the broken Monorail and started toward it. "Who is that?" Cara asked, "I don't like something about her...there's a strange feeling." Noah kissed Cara and went over to the woman by the Monorail. Grant followed. She pulled on the door to the old train station. It was locked. She continued to tug on the nob. "The train is out of service," Noah said. The woman whirled around. She looked at them skeptically. "Are you part of DAWN?" The woman stared. "A part of what?" Noah tensed. An intruder. Well, she could be, at least. He couldn't be sure. "This is a secure area, ma'am. We'll have to ask you to leave." The woman didn't move. "I'm trying to get out of the kingdom. How would one do that if the Monorail is broken?" Grant took the map she was holding. He squinted at it. "This map is 25 years old..." He pointed at something in the center. "Look, the Diner wasn't even built yet!" Noah guffawed. The woman snatched the map back. "I didn't come here to be taunted by communists!" she spat. Noah and Grant's eyes bulged. They moved toward her. The woman realized her mistake. She turned to run, but Grant snatched her bag. Noah began to dump out its contents as Grant held the woman in a hold. She wriggled to get free, screaming loudly. The people in the plaza looked at her judgmentally. Cara hurried over. Noah stared at the stuff in her backpack. One of the strangest things was a card with a snowy pattern and a large L emblazoned on it. He thrust it in her face. "What is this?" The woman tried to bite his hand. Grant gave her a kick in the back. She whimpered. Noah tried again. "It's a passcard!" she moaned. "For what?" And the woman told him. Noah's eyes widened. He pulled Cara aside. The plan could be so much easier. They needed this woman. "Tell you what...madam...if you help us with something, I'll provide safe passage to the Gingerbread Empire by mean of steamboat. The woman pondered the deal. "What would I have to do?" "First tell me your name." "What would I have to do?" the woman repeated. "Your name." The woman tossed back her hair. "Madelyn." Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode marks the first time DAWN made an actual appearance. It also illustrates the sheer size of the rebellion; over 5000 members. The overarching plot of DAWN was revealed: get the Queen to sign over power to the people or else the royal children will die. DAWN needed the children found or else they will always be pretenders to the throne. Castor and Pollux were first mentioned. References The papers Katarina attempted to get Empress Niall I to sign in ''The Gingerbread Chronicles ''were referenced, despite the events having not yet taken place in the series narrative. Trivia *This episode was the last episode written before producers decided to draw out the season to include four parts. Therefore, Castor and Pollux's identity was left until the Part 3 finale, as opposed to the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes